


【授翻】Crush/倾慕

by ikerestrella



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikerestrella/pseuds/ikerestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen需要维护自己的名誉——一个新学生来到学校后，连看都懒得多看他一眼，对他来说，这就像是在对他挑衅。可是，当他发现自己似乎有点喜欢那小子时，事情开始变得错综复杂起来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授翻】Crush/倾慕

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/119335) by riyku. 



标题：Crush 倾慕  
作者：riyku  
译者：ikerestrella  
分级：NC-17  
配对：Jensen/Jared（斜线有意义）  
字数：原文5000左右，译文10,905  
原文链接：<http://riyku.livejournal.com/11190.html>  
简介：Jensen需要维护自己的名誉——一个新学生来到学校后，连看都懒得多看他一眼，对他来说，这就像是在对他挑衅。可是，当他发现自己似乎有点喜欢那小子时，事情开始变得错综复杂起来。  
  


* * *

  
注：标题出自Richard Siken同名诗集 _Crush_ ，也是文中Jared所读的书。  
  
  


**

  
  
“谁知道呢，说不定他还过着扭曲的双重生活之类的。”Jensen坐上一张野餐桌，双腿支在石凳上。他们在校外，正午的阳光火辣辣地照晒在他的肩膀上。  
  
“不太可能吧，”Mike向着Jensen侧下身子，那姿势和他在课间悄悄埋下头抽烟时一模一样，“在我印象中，我只听过那小子开口说过一次话，而且我还和他一起上过两堂课。他转来学校已经一个多月了，到现在还是独来独往。”  
  
Jensen的目光越过眼前的广场，看向那个新来的男生。他个子很高，颧骨耸立，下颚棱角分明，身材好到你简直不敢相信。他长着一头长发，浓黑而蓬松，打着卷紧贴在耳朵后边；他低着头翻动着手上那本薄薄的书，刘海耷拉在眼前。现在，他正站在一棵大树的荫蔽之下，后背倚靠在树干上。Jensen的目光从他腹部柔和的曲线，一直跟随到他的臀部；他举起拇指，若有所思地轻扫着自己的下嘴唇，“看看他的样子，你还能告诉我到现在都没人对他采取过任何行动？”  
  
“反正我是没听说过。而且，要是真的有的话，我肯定早就知道了。”Mike说得没错，他对于收集八卦的兴趣，就和小孩子爱收集漫画书差不多。“而且，他几乎不和任何人有眼神交流。”  
  
这就是问题的关键。Jensen已经习惯了得到别人的关注。在校园里，他习惯别人向他投来倾慕的眼神——男生女生都是如此。该死，他甚至还发现过一些老师在不小心和他对视时过快地转移开视线。可是，Jared却从不这样。他并不是没有为此做出过努力：他也尝试过和Jared找点话聊，可是得到的永远只有单音节词的简单回应；他改变了去教室的路线，这样可以让他们偶遇的机会更多一点；他还时常去到Jared常常盘坐着读书的树前一片草坪上和Chris、Mike掷橄榄球。  
  
“说不定他是无性恋？”Mike提出，将鞋底的烟碾灭。  
  
“去你的，这怎么可能。那样的身材？”Jensen怀疑地说。  
  
“他连你都能免疫对吧？天哪，我有时候都做不到，而且我甚至不喜欢男人。”Mike说。  
  
“很显然，我只需要再多努力一下。”  
  
  
  


**

  
  
自信满满、傲气逼人是Jensen的惯用套路，可是他知道，这样的方法用在Jared身上行不通。他得换个不同的策略。  
  
Jared还是在老地方吃午饭。他交叉着双腿坐在树下，一边看书一边心不在焉地咬着苹果。  
  
“呃，嗨，”Jensen一边说着，一边把手塞进荷包里。  
  
Jared的身子猛烈一抖，张皇失措地连声叫唤，抬起头来看向Jensen。那本书从他的膝盖上滑落下来，他敏捷地将其接住，放在自己的腿下。Jensen凝视着Jared吞咽唾沫时上下滚动的喉结。“嗨，”Jared回答道。他的声音很沙哑，如同一扇经久未开启的布满锈迹的门。  
  
“介意我和你坐在一起吗？”Jensen问。  
  
Jared摇了摇头。他稍稍坐直身子，将手肘放在膝盖上。他几乎不敢直视Jensen，只是时不时地偷偷扫他几眼。  
  
“Mike说你数学很好。噢，他是你微积分课上的同学。”看着Jared脸上疑惑的表情，他解释道，“而我呢，八成是过不了三角函数的考试了。好吧，我承认，我都快被数学给逼死了。”  
  
“我听说已经有七个国家把单位圆视为非法物品了，”Jared补充道，“死亡率简直惊人。”  
  
好吧，Jensen知道，这是极客的幽默，不过他还是愣住了。他从鼻子里发出一声一点也不性感的哼笑，连他自己都吓了一跳。Jared露出牙齿回应了他一个微笑。Jensen突然很庆幸自己现在是坐着的，因为他的膝盖已经开始颤抖起来。那小子笑起来真好看，他的嘴咧得很开，脸颊上浮现出两个酒窝。“可以帮帮我吗？我几天之后就有一场考试，而且占我总成绩的很大比重。你看看，能不能帮我突击一下？”  
  
“好，”Jared耸耸肩。Jensen暗暗在心里为这小小的胜利手舞足蹈着。  
  
“我五点钟有训练，那就结束之后在体育馆门口等我？”  
  
“好，”Jared重复道，嘴角悄悄爬上一丝难以察觉的笑意。  
  
训练难熬得像是过了一个世纪。Jensen没有淋浴，直接以最快的速度脱掉了训练服，换上自己的衣服，队里的伙伴向他发问，他全部搪塞过去。  
  
和说好的一样，Jared正在大楼外的一张长椅上坐着等他。他看上去很不安，啮咬着大拇指指甲，眼睛如鹰隼般锐利地注视着体育馆的大门。当Jensen的身影出现时，他赶快撤开了目光。  
  
“我身上臭死了，”Jensen向他打着招呼，撩起胸前的布料扇动着。  
  
“我不介意。”  
  
他们坐上车，去往Jensen的住处。一路上，Jared没有说话，只是不停地用手搓弄着自己的T恤一角，眼睛看向窗外。不过，Jensen却一直滔滔不绝，填补着沉默。他谈论着橄榄球，谈论着数学，又抱怨着在教练给他们的魔鬼训练下，他很难拿到一个看得过去的GPA分数。  
  
他们到了Jensen家里，两个人坐在客厅的地板上；客厅中间的咖啡桌上乱七八糟地堆满了书本、试卷和计算器。Jared为他讲解他以前的三角函数试题里哪些地方出了差错，然后教他使用计算器里那些不为人知的作弊小技巧。Jensen努力控制着自己，不要太明目张胆地调情，可是Jared的肩膀和他肩膀的厮磨、他们的手指不经意间的触碰总是让他分心。而且，Jared低沉而具有磁性的嗓音就在他的耳边响个不停。  
  
Jared正在一边解题，一边向他示范该如何更简便地验算，“这样做很快，也很不老实，”他说，“不过非常管用。”  
  
Jensen只能在当场凑上前去用手缠住Jared的脖子前强迫自己撤开身子。  
  
  
  


**

  
  
走廊里，Jensen急冲冲地冲到Jared的前面，一只手臂搭上他的脖子，另一只一把将试卷拍在他的胸脯上。“你做到了！”他大声叫道。Jared将试卷翻过面来，皱着眉头，颇为赏识地打量着试卷顶端那个大红色的B，“不，是你自己做到的，”他强调道。  
  
“听我的吧，这绝对是你的功劳。”  
  
Jensen倚靠在身后粉刷的砖墙上，用一只手肘撑住墙，臀部和墙面微微接触显示出曲线。走廊里很拥挤，学生们簇聚在一起商量着怎样度过这个周五夜晚。两个女生从他身旁经过时，用手肘推搡着彼此示意着，脸上洋溢着羞涩的笑容。  
  
“你经常遇到这种情况吧，”Jared看着那群快步向走廊远处跑去的女生，“大家总是爱看你。”  
  
“或许吧，不过，这不重要。”Jensen试着耸耸肩，做出毫不在乎的样子，“因为我正看着你。”  
  
Jared的脖子处出现一抹红晕，渐渐的，那抹红晕一路攀爬到了他的双颊。他表情不自然地将头发从额头上扫到一边，清了清喉咙。  
  
“听着，”Jensen开口，想让Jared放松下来，“你想出去玩玩吗？比如说，吃点披萨？至少让我来报答报答你吧。今天晚上，我来接你，怎么样？”  
  
“听起来不错，”Jared的手摆弄着背包的肩带，缓缓地回答。  
  
“那，这就算是约会了。”Jensen拍了拍Jared的肩膀。  
  
“约会？”Jared开口问道，几乎算是粗声大叫了起来。  
  
Jensen忍住笑意，“你也可以把这当做下一次你帮我考前辅导的预付款。到时候，我会需要尽可能多的帮助。”  
  
Jared又垂下了头，盯着自己的双脚，鞋子在布满灰尘的油毡地板上磨蹭着。出于一时冲动，Jensen踮起脚，在Jared的脸颊上快速一吻，接着便转过身沿着走廊向远处冲去。他的心脏急剧跳动着，回过头一看，Jared的手指正按在脸颊上Jensen的嘴唇扫过的地方。  
  
  
  


**

  
  
八点稍过一会儿的时候，Jensen敲响了Jared公寓的门。才刚刚过了几秒，Jared就上前来开了门。Jensen忍不住在脑海里想象Jared就站在门的那端、过去半个小时都在等待着他的样子。  
  
Jared的头发仍然潮湿，平顺地耷拉在脑袋后面。他身上穿着一件很正式的衬衫，衣角塞进牛仔裤里（那大概是他最拿得出手的一条牛仔裤了），身上仍然带着剃须水的味道。真是太奇怪了，现在的他看上去无比性感，同时又可爱到极致。  
  
他把门稍稍推开以示邀请，引领着Jensen进了屋。接着，Jared开始寻找他的钱包。  
  
Jared的房间用“沉闷无趣”来形容是最为恰当的：一张狭小的床抵墙而立，另一面墙边放着一架已经装满了一半的书架；墙上什么也看不见，只是一片煞白。这里看不到一点年轻小伙该有的配置：游戏机、音响、海报、朋友的照片……通通没有。“东西还没搬完？”Jensen问道。  
  
“没打算搬完”Jared回答道，终于在书桌抽屉里发现了钱包，拾起塞进牛仔裤后口袋里。“两年，三个小镇，一直搬来搬去。你得学着把不常用的东西扔掉。”  
  
Jensen带他去了镇上他最喜欢的一家披萨店。他和那位年龄足够当得了他妈妈的女服务员开玩笑地调了调情。Jared向他诉说过去几年时间里他呆过的所有地方。他父亲是做销售的，所以他们总是需要到处搬迁。Jensen也给他讲了很多事，告诉他长期呆在一个每个人都知道你名字的镇上是件多么憋闷的事。  
  
结账的时候，他们小小地争执了一下，不过Jensen迅速地伸出腿从桌底踢了他一脚，Jared不再抗争。  
  
Jensen将车停在Jared楼下的停车场里。此时天色仍早，Jensen有些不知道现在该做什么。按照他以前的约会经历来看，现在他应该已经满头大汗地和某个女人或男人四肢交缠着躺在后座了吧，窗玻璃上应该都是他们喘出的气凝结的白雾。可是这一次和Jared，却是他从未有过的经历。  
  
“我们可以去别的地方，”Jensen提议道，“如果你还不想回家的话。”  
  
Jared正抓弄着自己的指甲，“我待会还得读书，”他出神地说。  
  
“对了，那是什么书，就是你总是在读的那本？”Jensen脱口而出，“那本封面被撕毁的？”  
  
Jared并没有回答他的问题，而是走出车门，靠在车顶盖旁，“这是约会？”Jensen站到他身边时，他开口问道。  
  
Jensen向他靠近，臀部和大腿与他相互摩擦着；Jared却并没有后退，他心里一阵欣喜。“你想让这是吗？”  
  
“我没想过你会喜欢……”Jared的声音越来越弱，半眯着眼睛抬头望向路灯。  
  
“怎么，喜欢男人？”Jensen为他补充完接下来的话，“我的选择面倒是挺广的。”  
  
“不是，”Jared嘲笑着说，“我没想过你会喜欢我。”  
  
“好吧，那你现在想想。”  
  
Jared开始结巴起来，“我从来没……约会过，而且我……我真的不知道现在该干嘛。现在我只觉得自己很蠢，就是个社交技能为零的白痴，因为……你可以应付得那么好，你总是那么自信。”  
  
Jensen有些跟不上他的节奏。他的脑子里只有一个想法，“你从来没吻过别人。”  
  
Jared嗤笑一声，听起来有些局促。他点头。  
  
Jensen缓缓地转过身子面对他，手指环绕住他的臀部，大拇指轻扫着他的骨头。借着头顶路灯垂下的光亮，他看到Jared红着脸，舌头快速伸出舔了舔自己的下嘴唇。他伸出手掌，环住Jared的脖子，感觉自己全身上下都在发热。他的手放上Jared的后脑勺，将他轻轻向自己拽拢。接着，Jensen将自己的嘴唇与Jared的相重叠，在Jared的嘴上留下一个轻柔的唇吻，然后向后退了几寸看着他的脸，“好了，搞定，现在不就没事了？”  
  
Jared的身子像是突然融化了似的，他伸出双臂勾住Jensen的肩膀，抬高下巴，长长的刘海扫过Jensen的鼻子。然后，他开始回吻Jensen，温暖的嘴唇迟迟不愿离开。好吧，他的动作是有些笨拙，不过要Jensen来说，这已经很完美很完美了。Jensen伸出舌头挑逗着Jared的下嘴唇，Jared立马张开了嘴；他们的舌尖试探性地触碰着。Jared的味道香香的，就像是他晚餐后吃的薄荷糖一样。一声柔软的呻吟从他的喉咙伸出逃逸而出，在他们嘴唇重叠的地方化作一丝酥麻的震颤。  
  
Jared将他拉进怀里，紧紧地抱住他，手臂用力地将他们的身子紧贴在一起，胸膛相互摩擦着。Jensen几乎快要招架不住，双腿已经开始发软，手握成拳扣住Jared的衬衫后背。他让Jared尽情掌控这个吻；Jared将他的头摆成恰到好处的角度，接着将他舌头伸进他的嘴里，Jensen只觉得头晕目眩。  
  
他们就这样站在原地。终于，Jared停止了动作，可他们的身体仍然交缠在一起，鼻梁互相摩擦着，双唇倚靠在一起呼吸。他们的阴茎都已经挺立，Jensen能感觉到Jared的阴茎重重地挤压在他的髋部。“我该走了，”Jared气喘吁吁地说。  
  
Jensen现在只想将Jared拽回自己怀里。然而，他只是笑了笑，别扭地用手掌安抚着自己已经勃起的阴茎。“好的，”他有些破音地说着，“这样更好。”  
  
Jared对他笑了笑，然后朝大楼门口走去。他侧着身子，步伐极慢，好像只要把视线移开Jensen就会一下子消失一样。  
  
“明天我能见你吗？”Jensen在他身后对他叫道。  
  
“当然。老天，当然可以。”  
  
  
  


**

  
  
“有话快说，”Jensen正在走近，Mike就隔着广场大声喊道。  
  
“绝对是个处男，”Jensen一边说着，一边在他们经常坐的那张桌子边入座。他敢发誓，他几乎可以真真切切地看到Mike的耳朵竖了起来。  
  
“具体点，”Mike斥道。  
  
“他甚至没吻过别人。”  
  
“不过现在吻过了。”Mike的语气明显不带有任何疑问语气。  
  
“看起来是这样，”Jensen努力地掩饰着脸上不自觉泛起的滑稽的傻笑。  
  
“话说回来，你这几天跑哪里去了？”Mike问。  
  
“忙，”Jensen含糊其辞道。  
  
“你连我的聚会都没来。所有人都来了。所有人！”Mike在最后一个词上加重语气。  
  
“我约会去了。和Jared。”  
  
“一整个周末都约会去了？你们到底约了几次？”  
  
“严格来说，就一次吧。不过我们这个周末在一起呆了很长时间。”  
  
“而他现在仍然是个处男？”Mike提高了音量，“你真是越来越不行了，老兄。”  
  
“我只是想要慢慢来。这是不一样的。”  
  
“我想，我们这位情场高手看来是真被他最新的猎物给迷倒了，”Mike一脸阴谋地向他倾下身子，靠在他耳边窃语道。  
  
“他才不是什么猎物，”Jensen说。  
  
“好吧，可是我之前的判断仍然成立。”  
  
“再者，我也没有被他迷倒，”Jensen坚持道。不过这话从他嘴里说出时，他总感觉不对。好吧，说实话，是完全不对。  
  
Mike举起手，揉了揉Jensen的头发，然后从长凳上蹭身而起，“你就继续骗自己吧，”他一边说，一边转身去往教室。  
  
Jensen也不知道他为什么要否认。也许这就和膝跳反应差不多，他总是本能性地反驳任何从Mike嘴里说出的话。  
  
餐厅的门被推开，Jared就站在门后，阳光晃得他直眨眼睛。他看见了Jensen，脸上立马洋溢起灿烂的笑容。他刚想起步，却又停了下来，脸上净是犹豫，看得Jensen心里满是不忍。他对着他招手，让他过来。  
  
“好吧，我彻底没救了，”Jensen自言自语道。接着，他起身走向正朝自己走来的Jared。  
  
  


**6.2更新**

  
  
  


**

  
  
Jensen不该这么做，这样的事见不得人面，而且他一向不会干这种打探别人隐私的事。可是他控制不了自己。  
  
他现在正平躺在床上。原本说好，今天是让Jared来帮助自己在考试最后关头突击一下，结果现在两个人都开始不务正业了。Jared正在楼下翻找着家庭收藏影碟。他的背包正敞开放在床边，从Jensen的角度看，他可以看到Jared常读的那本书露出的破烂边角。书页已经被翻得起了卷，其中很多页都被折叠过，还有的看上去被折叠多次。  
  
他探出手去，指甲轻扫过书页，然后带着内心一涌而起的罪恶感，他一把将书抽了出来。书的封面早就不见了，扉页也是一样。他开始一页页地翻看，一眼看去并没有发现什么值得一提的东西。不过，整本书上都是Jared的字迹：段落中的涂涂画画、空白边缘上自己潦草的笔记。翻到某一页上时，他看见一个肮脏的手掌印，然后将自己的大拇指对了上去。一页卷折的笔记本纸从书里掉了出来，Jensen赶紧将纸塞了回去，祈祷着自己没有放错位置。在纸的末端，他发现几行字，似乎撩起了他的记忆，似乎就在他的舌尖，马上就能想起来。  
  
就在这时，他听见楼梯口传来Jared的脚步声。Jensen的身子一惊，赶紧将书扔回他的背包里。  
  
Jared轻声慢步地从门里走进，放映好影碟后躺在他的身边。他的手指摸索到Jensen的衣角，然后从中溜了进去，挑逗性地扫动着他腰部的肌肤。Jensen这才意识到，他已经好几个星期没和人上过床了，自从遇到Jared起，便再也没有过。  
  
Jared向他靠近，让他的双腿与Jensen的缠绕，摩擦着他的脚掌。他身体的一部分重量正搁在Jensen的背部，Jensen感觉自己身上沉沉的，却又倍感甜蜜。Jared将他的脸埋进Jensen的头发里，一口口地深呼吸，Jensen努力止住颤抖，身子紧紧地压住身下的床垫。  
  
“我知道你想要什么，”Jared对他说，“没关系的。”  
  
Jensen想起了他的第一次：两个傻小子为了发泄情欲，在他父亲的卡车里后座上干着笨拙而扭捏的事。事后，那男的甚至没有给他打过一次电话。Jensen不希望Jared也像这样。Jensen不愿想象，他就这样在某个平淡无奇的星期四下午，伴随着电视机里科幻电影的背景音乐，骗走他的第一次。Jared值得拥有比这更好的。  
  
  
  


**

  
  
星期六晚上，Jensen开车来接Jared去他家里。他的手竟然不停地颤抖——上帝啊，他可是Jensen！他的家人现在已经出城去度过周末，两人到家时，房子里一片黑暗。  
  
Jared又回到了那副紧张兮兮的老样子。他一边啃咬着他的手指甲，一边拉扯着衬衫上的线头，一次又一次地头发从自己的眼睛撩到一边。Jensen坐在车里，耳边回响着引擎逐渐熄火的声响，目光定格在Jared身上，等着他走近。  
  
Jared的手掌在大腿上摩擦着，过了很久，终于转过身来看向Jensen，“我知道，这对你来说没什么大不了的，”他的语气听起来那么卑微，Jensen的心里一阵翻腾。他没有说话，让Jared继续，“我知道，这种事对你来说都是家常便饭了。大家说过很多。”  
  
“大家说过很多？”Jensen说。他很吃惊，可是他心里知道，他们迟早会谈到这个，“可你几乎不和任何人说话。”  
  
“是，可是我会听。”Jared伸出手，拇指在仪表盘上的接缝突起处摩擦着，“我是说……我的意思是，这都没关系，你没必要把这当回事。就算对你来说，这什么也算不上，也没关系的。我是说，这并不需要意味着什么，你明白吧？”  
  
Jensen用力地吞咽着唾沫，感觉喉咙里传来一阵干涩的疼痛。对于这种事，他从来不擅长，“ _你坐在车里，身边坐着一个漂亮的男孩。他从来不曾对你说过他爱你，可是，他爱你。_ ”Jensen引述道。  
  
那句话才刚刚从他嘴里涌出，Jared就睁大眼睛盯住了他。他的表情错愕，目瞪口呆，“你怎么知道？”  
  
“从你经常看的那本书里看到的，”Jensen说着，跳过了几句话，继续背诵着，“ _你坐在车里，身边坐着一个漂亮的男孩。你努力强忍着不告诉他你爱他，你努力将这种感觉深埋心底。_ ”  
  
Jared骤然打断了他的话，抢先说出了下一句，“ _你颤抖着，颤抖着，可是他却慢慢向你凑近，他的手抚摸着你。_ ”  
  
Jensen失了分寸，他想要接过Jared的话继续说下去，不知为何，那似乎很重要。可是就在这时，Jared的身子却开始向他靠近，温暖的呼吸在Jensen的唇边萦绕。他让他们的嘴唇触碰在一起，吮吸着Jensen的下唇，轻轻地啮咬，那阵微微的疼痛直直送达Jensen的下体。他的身子前拱，手握成拳攫住Jared的头发，舌头侵入Jared的嘴里。  
  
Jared的手向下游走，握住了Jensen渐渐勃起的阴茎，迟疑片刻后，开始撸动起来。Jensen发出一声低沉的呻吟，停下了亲吻；他舔了舔嘴唇，用力地闭上眼睛，让自己清醒过来，提醒着自己：今天，他不能想着他自己。他已经很久没有想过自己了，或许从一开始，这就不是他的初衷。  
  
他下了车，双腿不住地颤抖着。他走到驾驶座门前时，Jared已经从车里出来，一把拉住他，将他一路推搡至前门，在Jensen耳背后柔软的肌肤处吮吸留痕。他们俩一同踉跄地跌倒在地上，Jared的脸埋在Jensen的脖颈处，Jensen能感觉得到他的嘴角渐渐涌上的笑意。  
  
到了Jensen卧室门口时，Jared犹豫地停下了脚步。他的衬衫现在已经悬挂在他的一只手臂上，Jensen就在他的身后，一只手依偎在Jared的腰上。Jensen很清楚，那只是Jared迈出越线一步前的隐隐顾虑，除此之外再无其他。所以他只是轻轻拨开Jared耷拉在脖子上的长发，将Jared的身体微微向后推，亲吻着他的颈肩交界处的皮肤。Jared的味道涌入他的口腔，他从喉咙深处发出一声呻吟。  
  
Jared的身子被Jensen的手臂环绕着，他低着头看向他，眼前垂着刘海，“想让我做些什么？”他问。  
  
“你来告诉我，”Jensen说着，抚摸着Jared的腰间，手指从他宽松的牛仔裤腰带里伸进，“这都是为了你。”  
  
Jensen将双手举过头顶，让Jared脱掉他的衣服。Jared的手放上他的胸膛抚摸时，手指在他的乳头处搓揉着，他整个身子都颤抖了起来。Jensen的阴茎不适地局限在牛仔裤狭小的空间里，已经硬得快要发疼。他已经很接近了，似乎只需要Jared的一个凝视，他就能立马彻底崩塌。  
  
Jared将他使劲向自己拽近，两个人身子紧贴着后退，直到Jared的膝盖触到了Jensen的床沿，两个人一起后仰倒在了床上。Jensen的眼睛像是生了根似地钉在他曲线紧致的臀部和平坦的腹部，看着小腹上那一串成线的细毛一路向下延伸直至内裤之下。Jared四肢修长——修长的双腿向两边大张着，修长的手臂伸过头顶，一只手放松地握着另一只的手腕。在他的内裤底下，阴茎的轮廓清晰可见，头部向外高高顶起。  
  
他太美了，无疑是Jensen所见过的最令人惊叹的事物。  
  
Jensen的手指笨拙地摸索着他牛仔裤的纽扣，然后急匆匆地将裤子摆脱掉，堆成一团扔在地板上。Jared开始松起自己的纽扣时，他几乎忘记了该怎么呼吸，呆若木鸡地看着Jared的裤子滑下后露出的紧俏的臀尖——那几乎和色情片里的场景无异；现在的他已经没法思考，甚至没有办法移开视线。  
  
“”Jensen，“Jared的声音浑厚，“你得做些什么。”  
  
“那，你想让我做些什么？”Jensen将Jared的问题掷回给他，脸上荡漾起灿烂的笑，心里祈祷着他的笑最好不要有他所感觉的那么邪恶。  
  
“就……先过来。”  
  
Jensen爬向Jared的大腿之间，Jared皮肤间的滚滚热意一下子渗进他的体内。Jared立刻有了反应，他伸出双臂将Jensen紧紧地裹住，身子前拱，臀部向上抬起在Jensen身上肆意摩擦，两个人的阴茎交错碰撞着。  
  
Jared伸出双腿，将Jensen的腿夹住，然后向他探去身子吻住他的嘴。他们又开始亲吻，Jared的舌头在Jensen的嘴里肆意侵略，他的臀部开始越发剧烈地震颤起来，“Jensen，”他轻语着，声音虚弱而低沉，“你想不到，我有多……”他的指甲扣住Jensen的背部，像是铁了心要在那上面留下痕迹，他的身体不停凑向他，一点点地将他向自己拽近，“该死，”Jared喘息着，牙齿紧紧地咬进自己的下嘴唇，眼睛用力地闭着。  
  
Jensen知道Jared就快要撑不住，已经到了极点。他的身子后撤，一阵空气从缝隙溜进，冰凉地吹拂过他满是汗水的胸膛。他需要感受Jared的身子重新紧密地撞向自己，那种需要如此强烈，让他一阵眼花缭乱。“我能吸你吗？”  
  
一阵风从Jared的胸膛上快速地吹拂而过，Jared的脸上露出夸张只有在卡通片里看得到的惊讶表情。Jensen将这视作应许，开始一步步地下移。  
  
Jared的阴茎已经无比坚硬，被前液浸湿，他的睾丸挺立地搭在身子上。Jensen将那两个沉沉的球体握在手中，轻柔地用手指按压挑动。他在Jared的大腿内侧敏感的皮肤上留下一连串的吻，鼻梁在他的大腿上轻微地扫掠而过，他的嘴里全是Jared的味道，似乎到了他的喉咙深处仍然挥之不去。  
  
Jensen的舌尖从上到下地舔弄着Jared火热的阴茎。接着，他在头部开始吮吸，又伸出舌头在那道裂口处挑逗地轻舔，让他的唇舌之间弥漫的全是Jared的味道，接着，他让Jared的阴茎紧紧抵住自己的上颚。他想要慢慢来，鼓鼓地张开嘴，想要将Jared的阴茎一寸一寸地送进自己的喉咙深处，可是让他没想到的是，突然，Jared的身子猛然一震，开始剧烈地呻吟，身子在Jensen耷拉在他臀部的手下来回地扭动挣扎；他的阴茎在Jensen的双唇之间迅速膨胀，精液喷涌而出，就这么射进了Jensen的嘴里。Jensen快速地吐出嘴里液体，将Jared仍在喷射的阴茎送出为他撸动，精液喷溅在他的嘴唇之上，从他的下颚成股坠下。  
  
Jared收起张开的大腿，脚掌被Jensen压于身下。Jensen脑子里那一小部分尚未被性欲蒙晕的区域让他注意到，Jared的双脚正冰凉着。他沿着Jared的身体缓缓上移，在他的嘴角留下一个轻柔的吻。他的手掌仍然松松垮垮地环绕在Jared已经有些疲软下来的阴茎上，略带慵懒地继续抽弄着。  
  
“这……太糟糕了，”Jared说。他用宽大的手掌遮住眼睛，满脸通红，汗水将发丝浸湿，粘黏在太阳穴处。  
  
“哈，以前可从没人对我说过这样的话。”Jensen努力地咬紧牙关，不让Jared看见自己的笑容。  
  
“不，不是，天啊，我不是这个意思，我是说……”  
  
“我明白。这样也不错，现在你没之前那么紧张了不是吗？对我们俩来说这都是好事。”他的身子靠在Jared的髋部上紧密地扭动，挑逗地让他们的身体轻轻摩擦。  
  
Jared平摊的手掌才刚放上Jensen的阴茎，Jensen便闪躲开了身子，“我很好，”他说。他终于找回了点控制力，想要就像这样慢慢来。他的嘴唇紧贴住Jared的锁骨，牙齿来回拉扯轻咬，吮吸着Jared的皮肤，在那上面留下一道淤青的痕迹。  
  
Jared轻声呻吟，臀部深陷进床垫里。Jensen感觉他的阴茎又开始膨胀起来，慢慢地重新硬起。他的眼色深沉，看了Jensen一眼，然后开口道，“我想过你，”他抓住Jensen的手腕，拉着他的手缓缓地深入下移，“我想过，你会是什么感觉。”  
  
Jensen顿时觉得口干舌燥，全身的血液在体内横冲直撞。Jared开始翘起屁股，他们的手指杂乱无章地交错在一起，“可以吗，就……”就在这时，Jensen的中指开始在Jared的穴口处打转，Jared的话说到一半就化作了断断续续的喘息。  
  
Jensen的心像是跳到了嗓子眼，他的声音哽咽，“你确定吗？你得想清楚。”  
  
Jared亲吻着他，将他的舌头吸进自己的嘴里，如饥似渴地品尝着他。这就是Jensen所需要的回答了。  
  
“翻过去，”Jensen对他说着，翻身一跃到了床头柜边，盲目地在抽屉里四处摸索着润滑剂和安全套。  
  
他不急不慢地为Jared扩张，手上涂满了过多的润滑剂，一滴一滴地向下滑落着。Jensen在第一只手指伸进后，又紧接着伸进第二只，Jared错愕地大声喘息起来，紧紧按压住Jensen的手，另一只手用力地握成拳头，指甲扣进皮肤里。Jensen的手掌在Jared的背部中央上下滑行，安抚性地在他的皮肤上来回地画着圈；终于，Jared开始适应起这样的刺激，一阵阵地抖动起他的屁股。  
  
就在这时，Jensen停下动作，从根部抓起自己的阴茎用力地按捏，想要让自己的高潮来得迟些。就在这时，他听见Jared发出一声失落的叫喊，然后将手探向身后，将自己的手指插进Jensen的两只手指缝隙之间。他一进一出地快速抽插着自己的身体，甚至已经超过了Jensen所愿意采取的速度。Jensen觉得自己没办法再继续看下去。  
  
床上已经乱成一团，Jensen掀起被单摸索半天终于找到了安全套。好几次，安全套都从他湿滑的手指上掉落下来，最后，Jensen好不容易才用牙齿将其撕开。“如果想要停下，记得告诉我，”Jensen的声音粗犷而急促，“如果觉得痛，如果觉得承受不了，一定要告诉我。”他感觉自己体内每一根神经都焕发着活力，他的皮肤变得滚烫，像是快要灼烧起来。  
  
当Jensen终于进入Jared时，他感觉自己仿佛心口受到了重击。他的动作很慢，慢得让他疼痛难忍，慢得让他能够感受到每一分寸的深入。Jensen轻轻地发出嘘声，像是在安抚着Jared的一阵阵呻吟。当Jared终于彻底扩张开来，他瞬间之内便感觉到了变化。Jared的身子放松下来，开始习惯这种感觉。  
  
“天啊，在你里面感觉真好，”Jensen对他说。他的髋部撞击着Jared的臀瓣，双手掌住Jared的腰。他微微后退，看着Jared的穴口紧紧含住自己的阴茎，然后又向前冲进，更快速地抽插。当他们的皮肤又撞击在一起时，他感到一阵快意的疼痛。  
  
Jared渐渐控制住了节奏，在Jensen还没有完全插入时便主动撞击迎上，紧致而火热的穴口恰到好处地将Jensen包围其中。他的脊椎开始渗出汗液，在昏暗的灯光之下倒影着光亮。Jensen没法将手从Jared身上挪开，他的手来回抚摸着Jared穴口的褶皱，然后又轻抚过他们身体相交融的地方，感受着那一块紧密地环绕自己的皮肤。  
  
Jared突然停下了动作。他上气不接下气地呻吟着，胸膛剧烈得上下起伏。Jensen的阴茎仍在Jared体内，尚未抵达最深处，他的整个身体都在召唤着他，让他继续向内侵入，可是他却抵抗着冲动，手轻轻地抚摸着Jared的后背中间，“还好吗？”  
  
Jared的脸正深埋进枕头里，他的声音因堵塞而变得含糊，“我想要看着你。”  
  
Jensen皱起眉头，拔出他的阴茎，沉坐在床垫上。Jared翻过身子仰卧在床上，四肢伸展，双腿下流地环住Jensen的大腿；他的阴茎发红地耷拉在腹部。Jensen不由自主地舔了舔嘴唇。  
  
“我怕你痛，”Jensen警告道，“那样会痛的。”  
  
“不管怎样都会有点痛的。所以就……拜托了，好吗？”他将Jensen向自己拉近，近乎绝望地将自己的嘴唇与他的相叠，双腿向上盘起如同一双钳子一样夹住Jensen的腰部；Jensen一个不稳，身子向他倒去，阴茎猛烈地捅入他的穴口，动作快速而彻底。他一下子将自己的阴茎完整撤出，然后又立马再一次捅进，整个身子都在剧烈地颤抖。Jared的头重重砸向枕头，指甲扣进Jensen后背的皮肤上。他的身子剧烈一抖，粘稠而滚烫的液体便一阵阵地向外涌出，浸湿了两个人的腹部。  
  
Jensen能感觉当Jared射精的那一刻包裹着他阴茎的穴口突然的用力紧缩。他的趾头忍不住地蜷曲起来，快意从头到脚席卷他的全身。Jared的身体在他的身下蜷曲，眼神昏暗而迷离。他一只手深埋进Jensen的头发里，努力地集中目光看向他的眼睛。他的脸上带着微笑。好了，就是现在，Jensen更用力地抽插，胯部剧烈地前涌，让自己深埋进Jared的体内。他感觉自己视野开始泛白，然后剧烈地射了出来。  
  
他的身子一下瘫了下来，手臂松软，身上的每一块肌肉都在微微地颤抖。他将Jared的头发从他的额头上拨开，感受到Jared的指甲在从他背部轻扫而下时，他开始战栗起来。  
  
Jensen知道他该起身了，应该让他们俩好好清洗下他们的身子。可是Jared却仍然紧紧地环抱着他，他的身上散发着一阵混乱的气味，夹杂着汗味。他闻起来那么好。Jensen想着，不妨再等等。  
  
Jared眨了眨眼，Jensen发现，他眼里的遮雾渐渐消散开去，目光变得惊人的澄澈，“等一等，”Jared开口，“你翻了我的东西？你还看了我的书？”  
  
Jensen将脸埋进Jared的脖颈之间，“你老是看那本书，可我想让你看看我。”他感觉脸上一阵灼烧。  
  
“你想让我看看你？天啊，你看不出来吗，我根本没法把视线移开。”  
  
 **[FIN]**


End file.
